criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Enemy Within
The Enemy Within 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the eighteenth case of the game. It is the eighteenth case of Palmwood and the sixth and final case in Sunny Coast. Plot The team had just moved Mayor Newman to the courthouse when they heard a large explosion on the steps of the courthouse; there the player and Dave found the body of deputy mayor, Kimberly Pope. Chief Holland quickly pointed out that we had forgotten to also secure the deputy mayor and now this case was a top priority for the department. Near the courthouse steps, the team found a burner phone, which upon May's analysis was identified as Serpenti's phone, so the team assumed the killer was indeed Serpenti. The duo of detectives managed to gather five high-class suspects: Annalise Thornton, the city's district attorney; Mayor Newman, Palmwood's mayor; Calvin Fairview, the owner of 'Fairview Inc.'; Magnus Graham, the owner of 'Magnus Systems' and Chief Holland, Palmwood's PD chief. After gathering enough evidence, the player and Dave were ready to make an arrest and capture the first leader of Heaven's Fall! Serpenti and Kimberly's killer ended up being Annalise Thornton. After the duo of detectives asked her the reasons for the murder, she said they already could guess; she said that Heaven's Fall plan was, indeed, to kill mayor Newman but, when she discovered that he was being brought onto a safe haven, they had to change the target to Kimberly to avoid being found. The player asked for the names of the others Heaven's Fall leaders which Annalise refused to give saying that Kimberly's death was simply a small cog in a much larger conspiracy. In court, Judge Cook ended up sentencing Annalise to life in jail for the murder and abusing her powers as district attorney. In The Sins You Pay (6/6), the team helped Mayor Newman to find a new district attorney; after some search and application reading the team ended up choosing Oliver Newman, Mayor Newman's husband. The team also were congratulated by Mayor Newman for their incredible success in capturing one of the leaders of Heaven's Fall; after the celebrations the Mayor invited the team for the city's centenary gala happening in the city's Coliseum at Hyperion Avenue. In Hyperion Avenue, at the Coliseum, the team met with Mayor Newman and his husband as they wanted to introduce their son to the team, however upon coming into Mayor Newman's private quarters the body of the Mayor's son, Max Newman was found. Flashforward Scene Yvonne took Dave and Nora to her underground bunker... - This is where I have been living - says Yvonne - Nice place, I guess? - says Nora - I know it's not the Five Seasons but it's home for me. - Okay, what's the reason you wanted to bring us here? - says Dave - I found this CCTV footage of the 'Dark Day'... It's from Palmwood's Prison. On the footage, an older Annalise Thornton could be seen, escaping the prison complex. - Oh my god! Annalise escaped on the 'Dark Day'. Does this mean Heaven's Fall is behind the 'Dark Day' as well? - says Nora - We need to find Annalise and make her spill the beans - says Dave - No need for that, dear Dave. - says a mysterious voice from the depths of the bunker - I'll spare you of looking for me. What do you want to ask? The mysterious voice gets a face, as the figure moves closer and closer to the lights... It's Annalise! Summary Victim *'Kimberly Pope '(exploded at the courthouse steps) Murder Weapon *'''Bomb Killer *'Annalise Thornton' Suspects Profile *The Suspect takes painkillers. *The Suspect knows chemistry. *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. Appearance *The Suspect has a Palmwood Brooch. Profile *The Suspect takes painkillers. *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. Appearance *The Suspect has a Palmwood Brooch. Profile *The Suspect takes painkillers. *The Suspect knows chemistry. *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. Appearance *The Suspect hasn't any physical traits relevant to the case. Profile *The Suspect takes painkillers. *The Suspect knows chemistry. *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. Appearance *The Suspect has a Palmwood Brooch. Profile *The Suspect takes painkillers. *The Suspect knows chemistry. *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. Appearance *The Suspect has a Palmwood Brooch. Killer's Profile *The killer takes painkillers. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer drinks Whiskey. *The killer is 40 years old or younger. *The killer has a Palmwood Brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Navigation Category:Sunny Coast Category:All Fanmade Cases